Flight from the Dark: walkthrough
The Crystal Star Pendant is the most relevant item found in Flight from the Dark. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines This adventure can be completed using just these two disciplines: # Sixth Sense # Camouflage You can choose any three other disciplines. If your combat skill is low, choose Mindblast. Instead, we recommend NOT to choose Weaponskill, because the chance to find the corresponding weapon is low (see also: Weapons). Starting equipment You start the game with the following items: * Axe (weapon) * 1 Meal (backpack) * X Gold Crowns (pouch; X = random number from 1 to 10) * Map of Sommerlund (special item) Then, you should pick a random number and find one more item: * Weapons: ** 1 = Sword ** 5 = Mace ** 7 = Quarterstaff ** 8 = Spear ** 0 = Broadsword * Backpack items: ** 3 = 2 Meals ** 6 = Healing Potion * Other items: ** 2 = Helmet (special item) ** 4 = Chainmail Waistcoat (special item) ** 9 = 12 Gold Crowns Walkthrough Fryelund forest (1) Use the Discipline of Sixth Sense and choose to go northeast through foliage. (131) Meet Banedon, shout a warning, get the Crystal Star Pendant. (281) Giak ambush: run up the hill and hide in the cave. Defeat the Giaks. Explore the cave. Come down and push north. (44) You might lose a weapon here, but will pick up a replacement soon and collect two meals of Laumspur. (113) Head northeast: you will collect a short sword, a Torch, a Tinderbox (103) Continue northeast and hack through the undergrowth; you will collect 6 Gold Growns and a tablet of perfumed soap. (213) Enter the tunnel and use the torch and the tinderbox to fight against the burrowcrawler. After the fight, you'll find a 20 Gold Growns '''and a '''dagger. Toran highway (157/86/207) The best option is to join the refugees, try to help the children, but then run from fight to a farmhouse: in there, you can get a warhammer and a meal. Leaving the farmhouse, don't join the cavalry, or you'll meet a Gourgaz, the strongest enemy in this gamebook. (200) Jump onto the caravan and introduce yourself as a Kai Lord. Otherwise, you can use the Discipline of Camouflage and eat one of your meals. (64) To make sure you don't lose your backpack, take a horse and break through the attacking Doomwolves, then, when you see the Kraan, take cover under the trees. Use the Discipline of Camouflage for a chance to avoid the fight. Holmgard (142/153) You are now in view of the capital city of Holmgard. In order to get more items, you should choose to cross the Graveyard of the Ancients; moreover, this visit allows you to get one extra item in Book 3. In the crypt, use the Discipline of Sixth Sense, then go south. In the next room, sit on the throne to get a golden key. (129) Once you're in the city, just follow the officer: that's by far the best option. Follow the man, and you will be able to immediately meet the king. Useful items in subsequent adventures * Crystal Star Pendant: used in Book 2 and Book 5. On the other hand, early in Book 2 you will lose the backpack with all its items, and also the chainmail waistcoat. Appendices Item list * Crystal Star Pendant * 2 meals of Laumspur * Torch * Tinderbox * Tablet of perfumed soap * Golden key Items missed following this walkthrough: * Silver key (dangerous) * Scroll (useless) * Message (useless) * Vordak Gem (useless if you learned either Sixth Sense or Mindshield) (also, it's hard to get: you need to fight a Vordak for it) * Potion of Alether (you need to survive a hard fight against the Gourgaz, but even after that there's just a 4% chance to find this item). * Tomb Guardian Gems (useless) Weapons Weapons obtained following this walkthrough: * Axe: starting equipment. * Short sword: found in Fryelund forest following this walkthrough; Drakkar ferryman near the Toran highway. * Dagger: found in Fryelund forest following this walkthrough; fight Giaks in Northern Fryelund forest. * Warhammer: found along the Toran highway following this walkthrough; found in Fryelund forest instead of the (useless) tablet of perfumed soap. Weapons missed following this walkthrough: * Broadsword: 10% chance as starting equipment. * Sword: Southern Fryelund forest; Prince Pelatar's sword near the Toran highway; caravan on the Toran highway; Last stretch along the highway. * Spear: fight Giaks in Northern Fryelund forest; investigate burnt hut in Northern Fryelund forest; Southern Fryelund forest. * Quarterstaff: Southern Fryelund forest. * Mace: Southern Fryelund forest. Enemy roster Default order is according to game progression. Lone Wolf's average combat skill is 15. Illustrations Category:Walkthrough